Trophy
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: A challenge for Clarobell. First time working with this pairing, I hope I do it justice. This was a pain in the ass to write, so comments would be much appreciated, thank you.


**Title:** Trophy  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 744  
**Pairing:** Lucci x Luffy (one sided)  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** OPAU, what if Luffy couldn't save Robin?  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** A challenge for Clarobell. First time working with this pairing, I hope I do it justice. This was a pain in the ass to write, so comments would be much appreciated, thank you.

Lucci smirked at his new 'pet'. It took some 'persuasion', a threat or two perhaps, and arm twisting, but he had gotten what he wanted. This fool, 'Monkey D. Luffy' was able to stir something inside him. He wanted to **crush** the boy's fiery spirit. He wanted to see that glimmer in the kid's eye fade, even if it eventually took death to do it. It was like a child wanting to destroy a new toy, the anticipation gave Lucci goose bumps, he could safely say this was the first time he had felt so strongly, so excited for anything in a long time.

Luffy glared up at the leopard man defiantly. It had already been a couple of days being held in captivity, and now he was taken to this room, Lucci's 'private quarters' and chained to the wall by seastone chains. Lucci would've preferred without the seastone, but the marine did not want to risk the boy escaping. He was battered and bruised, but was bandaged up, Lucci after all, wanted a 'living trophy'.

"Well, little mouse, you still have some fight in you..." Lucci said as he clutched Luffy's chin firmly, forcing him to look him dead in the eye. He brushed his thumb over the scar under Luffy's left eye. That spirit shined in his eyes, determination, such a strong will.

"R-Robin! Where's Robin!" Luffy shouted.

"It's too late for her. So I suggest you start thinking about yourself." Lucci then let a hand wonder along Luffy's body, Lucci leaned in tracing his tongue along Luffy's neck. The cat tongue like roughness tickled and teased Luffy's skin, he shivered at the feel of it. Luffy bit back a moan, but he suddenly gave a small gasp as Lucci grabbed at the boy's clothed groin, and began to rub at it.

"O-Oi! Oi! What are you doing!?" Luffy struggled to pull away, but Lucci grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him close.

Lucci licked his lips, savoring the taste of Luffy's skin, he enjoyed the look on his face. It was odd, it was an expression he's seen on so many others before he cut their lives short, but seeing it on this kid's face was satisfying, addicting even. "That frightened expression, makes you look delicious."

Luffy's face flushed a deep shade of red as Lucci trace a finger along the boy's skin, his eyes shut tight when he felt Lucci give one of his nipples a firm pinch. He quickly bit his lip, trying to keep his voice at bay. "M-mm..." He could feel his pants tighten as Lucci continued to play with his nipples and tease his skin. He didn't want this, but then why did it feel good? Luffy's body began to shiver, but then he stiffened as he felt Lucci undo the belt on his pants. The leopard man slowly undid the belt, a dark gleam in his eyes as he enjoyed the look of confused horror on the rubber man's face. He then pulled the shorts down to Luffy's restrained ankles and roughly began to fondle the boy's half hard cock. "S-stop that! No! Stop!!!"

Lucci merely smirked. "Hmm, your body seems to like the 'attention' it's getting." He then lowered himself down to 'Luffy's level', and took him into his mouth.

"A-Ahh-Ahhhhh!!!" Luffy's eyes clenched shut as he felt shivers crawl throughout his body with much more intensity than before. There was a rough almost bristling sensation rubbing against the heated flesh in that man's mouth. Was that his tongue!? It felt weird, it almost hurt, but Luffy felt his pleasure becoming more intense. He gave a small gasp when Lucci gave a low, throaty hum. Luffy's legs shook slightly as he felt the pressure of his unwanted pleasure begin to mount, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He felt like it was all going to explode. "A-Ahhhh! N-no more! I can't...! I...I-I'm going t-to..."

Just then Lucci pulled away from Luffy, giving him a dark smirk. "No, not just yet...I intend to have as much entertainment I can get out of you."

Luffy felt trapped. Was this really the end? What about his Nakama? What about Robin? What about their dreams? "Z-Zoro! Sanji! N-Nami!"

Lucci smirked when he noticed the tears that were threatening to pour out of the boys eyes as he continued his cries for help. "Gone. All gone. It's just you and me now...little mouse."

-end-


End file.
